1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fuses and, more particularly, to fuses having configurable thermal ceiling.
2. Background Information
A fuse is a type of overcurrent protection device for installation into a power circuit. A fuse has an element (or a plurality of elements), which is typically a metal wire or conductive strip or other conductor, which will melt, sever, or otherwise open when heated by a predetermined electrical current for a predetermined time. Accordingly, fuses are generally designed to allow the flow of an electrical current up to a certain current threshold. Once the current threshold is crossed, the element in the fuse opens, thereby protecting the power circuit from the overcurrent condition. For example, a fuse can be rated to allow a flow of an electrical current up to 30 amperes (A). If an electrical current greater than 30 amperes (i.e., an overcurrent) is applied to the power circuit, then the element in the fuse will open and the circuit will be protected from the overcurrent. Once the element in a fuse opens, the fuse must be replaced with a new fuse so that the power circuit may be reenergized.
Because fuses have the capacity to protect a power circuit up to the particular current threshold, a fuse having a current threshold of 10 amperes will be installed in a power circuit where the current should not exceed 10 amperes, while a fuse having a current threshold of 20 amperes will be installed in a power circuit where the current should not exceed 20 amperes. Storing fuses having different current thresholds, however, can often be cost prohibitive. Moreover, purchasing fuses having different current thresholds can be costly if the current needs of a power circuit changes. Accordingly, there is a need for a fuse that can reduce the costs associated with storing and utilizing the fuse.